The Puppets of Akatsuki
by Kurogokegumo
Summary: Slight AU. Deidara fought against Chiyo and Sakura, it happened something. When he wakes up from his coma, something about him has changed forever. Future SasoDei
1. Ch 1: The Bitter Reality

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_Authors Note:_ This is my first serious fanfic. Every else I've written have had crack, or atleast lot of humor in it. This don't. It have jokes, and fun moments, but it's not so fun over all. But my propose with this fanfic isn't to give other people joy, happiness or anything like that. I don't know what my propose with this fanfic is, but it might be to try something different. For me as an author that is. Just needed to mention this is an slight alternate universe fic, and Deidara fought against Chiyo and Sakura instead of Sasori.

_Warnings:_ It's an AU-fic. The characters might be OOC, hopefully not to much, but what do I know. Future yaoi. Mentions of shojo ai.

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I own Naruto! And Deidara would dye his hair blonde, just to remember he already is blonde, Sasori would realise he's irish because he's a redhead, and move there after his death, Itachi would declare his undying love for the coulor pink because it matches his Sharingan so good and Konan would do a 'Britney' (aka. shave of all of her hair) because she think it's fun. Kakuzu would bye a ferris wheel to Zetsu and Hidan would start with teaching math for 8th and 9th grade in a swedish scool. Of course I don't own Naruto! I would love to, but I don't. And i do have some competion about owning it if Kishimoto ever let the fanbase get the show. And I don't own the characters I'm using for this. I might own Konan's personality, and I might have thought up some of the plot, atleast I hope so. I don't even own my computor. I do also not own I my brain, somebody stole it last week... it's true.

_Summary:_ Slight AU. When Deidara fought against Chiyo and Sakura, it happened something. When he wakes up from his coma, something about him has changed forever. (he's turned brittish! xD)

_**---Chapter 1. The Bitter Reality---**_

Deidara POV

I'm waking up. I don't know for how long I've been sleeping, but probably for some time. My last memories are this fight... with danna's granmother, and some young pink'haired girl. Weird, who would anyone want to have pink hair? Oh, let's not think about that now... I have more important things to think of. Actaully, when I think about it, my body feels kinda numb at some places, and my eyelids feels really heavy. But I still open them.

"Oh, he's waking up... go get Pein-sama and Sasori." I hear Kisame's raspy voice mumble to someone. I try to sit up, only to have a big hand pushing me down firmly. I glare at the hands owner, not so suprisingly Kisame, with my one stormy blue eye. He looks at me with an anxious look, and I look back. It knocks on the door, and in comes Pein-sama and Sasori-no-danna. Pein-sama looks at me with an, atleast for me, unreadable look. I'm getting pretty tired of this 'look som much you can at Deidara'-contest they seem to have.

"You owe Sasori. We all do." Pein-sama finally says. I look him. Then I ask;

"Why, un?" My voice is kinda hoarse, as if I have a cold, or I haven't drunk anything for a long time.

"Why?" He awnsers. "Because you were dead Deidara." I look him dumbfonded, that is just really ridiculus!

"Sorry Pein-sama, but that is is just ridiculus." I tell him bluntly. "I'm here, I am alive. I'm not dead, un."

"I didn't say that you _are_ dead. I said that you _were_ dead." He says with the kind of voice you would use to explain something for a little kid.

I start to think... with Sasori-no-danna, life and death almost always equals in one thing, but... no. It can't be like that... don't _**let**_ it be like that! Without realising it, I've closed my eyes. I open them again, afraid of what I might see. I look down at my hands, and I let out a breath I didn't know I were holding. They look normal... or, so normal hands with mouths in the palms can. I take my gaze from my hands, and drag it along my right arm... it still looks normal... wait, there. Mid forearm. Where it both feels weird, and looks diffirent. I look at my left arm, same thing there. I feel how the panic is filling me.

I pull up the sleves of the shirt I'm wearing... and there it is... a joint. Where I should have a elbow, I have a joint instead. A _ball-joint_ to be exact. I swallow, to prevent myself from screaming, I've got a really strong urge to do that right now. I close my eyes, and I try to reglate my breathing. I open my eyes once more and I turn around. I point with a finger accusingly at Sasori-no-danna. I'm shaking, and if it is of anger I don't know, it might aswell be of fear...

"Y-you... you.. . you made.. you made me a..." I stutter, my stomach is feeling like it's being sucked into a black hole. I'm feeling sick, and my whole body hurts. I'm getting a klump in my throat, like I got when I were little, when the others made fun of me.

"I made you a half-puppet Deidara." My danna says, emotionless as usual.

"Y-you.. you. You!! Everything is your fault, un!!" I shout at him, as my whole world finally collapses.

"Deidara, if Sasori hadn't done this, you would have been dead." Kisame trys to tell me, trying to calm me down. I can just say that it's not working. I spin around from my pace on the bed and look at him.

"Death would have been better then this!" I shout at him, not caring if it's rude. All I feel like now is crying. I don't care if shinobi isn't suppoused to show emotion. And even if I weren't a shinobi, boys don't cry. Only women and small children do, and I am neither of it. But for now, I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. Not when I'm like _this_...

"Deidara." Pein-sama says. I turn around, and look up at him. "Sasori only made you half puppet. Wich means that you are half human." Oh, am I suppoused to feel better hearing that? Just more things to add to my list why I am a freak. This is just great.

"Wich parts of me are puppet, un?" I ask him, my voice have dropped some levels, but is still louder then normal converation level. But I don't care.

"Er.. you still have your... 'manhood' left." Pein-sama says, rather uncomfortably.

"I asked wich parts of me are puppet, un?" I say again. I don't care that I'm taking rudeness to a new level.

"Parts of neck, shoulders and most of your arms. And around 75 of your legs are also puppet." Sasori-danna tells me, emotionless as ever. How can he be so fucking emotionless all of the time?! I bury my head in my hands, slowly shaking it.

"Why? Why, un?!" I ask him furios, my voice cracking at the end. I lay down on my side in the bed. I don't care if he sees me as bratty. I don't care at all, it's just his problem.

"I don't know why i bothered to make you into a puppet. You are certainly not worth it." Danna says, a look of distaste showing over his face. He looks at me with a blank expression.

"Go. Go away, all of you, un!" I shout at them. At Pein-sama, Kisame-san and... and that creep, Sasori-no-danna. Danna is the first to leave the room. Pein-sama and Kisame follows him, and they all left me wthout saying anything... but I don't care.

Sasori POV

I look at the blonde brat.

He sits on the bed, head buried in his hands, shaking it slowly while asking 'Why? Why, un?', slightly furious. It irritates me to no end. Must he always be such a brat? And why can he not see the beauty in it? In his new body. He might not be eternal, atleast not yet... but he's on his way. And that would be the most beautiful thing in the world... wait? What the hell am I thinking?! The brat and the word beautiful at once? No way... It's just that, why can that blonde little brat not understand? He do not understand anything. Not art, not beauty, not priorites. Nothing at all.

That brat should be 'happy', or 'reveiled' that he still is alive. Otherwise he would just get buried, and get eaten by worms while his corpse lies there and rots. Being eternal prevents stuff like that from happening, and that kind of the point with it, isn't it? People asks me if I don't regret making myself a puppet, and my awnser is no. Only bad thing is taht I didn't wait until I were adult. Now I'm jsut locked into this teenage body forever. Because thats what I am, eternal. I am forever.

Oh, the blonde brat... he irritates me so, and he annoys me. I take a look second look at his shivering frame... he actually looks kind of fragile when he sits like that. And it looks feminine. What's with him looking like a girl anyway? Itachi also has that girly look... but he's much more creepy. Something about young males with ponytails and feminine looks... is quite disturbing. But it only says that you can't judge a book by it's paper.

I need to awnser his question. His why's.

"I don't know why I bothered to make you a puppet. You are certainly not worth it." I awnser his questioning why's with, because it's true. I wouldn't made him a puppet, or even a half-puppet, if Pein-sama wouldn't ordered me to do it. I don't think he _deserves_ being one.

"Go. Go away, all of you, un!" He shouts at us, that little brat. I walk out from the room, as he wanted. No need to upset him more, atleast not now. Tcch, he need to learn to control his temper, maybe Itachi could teach him that. Pein-sama and Kisame are soon to follow me, leaving the brat alone, as he wanted. Kisame goes back to his and Itachi's room, and Pein-sama goes to his office. I walk in the corridoor, where I see Konan outside, and she walks up to me.

"Is Deidara in there?" She asks me and points at the door to the room he is in. I nod, and I reply; "He's in there" . She smiles a small smile and says a 'thank you' to me. I am going back to my room, or as it actually is, my and Deidara's room. But I think he'll refuse to sleep in there anymore. After this little... thing, or what we should call it. I walk through the corridoor, nothing more to do here. If it even were anything to do from the beggining...

Konan POV

I knock on the door, and wait. The time passes, and I'm not getting an awnser, not even any kind of response. I open the door and I close the door behind me. He just lays there on the bed, looking apathetic. I walk to the bed he lays on, and he haven't changed his expression the least.

"Deidara, move in." I say to him, soft but commanding, with a small smile on my lips. He lifts his head to look at me. I get a chock if what I'm seeing.

The blonde boy that always is happy, almost hyper usually, with a grin plastered across his face and with a mischievous gleam in his eye. But now... now, his eye is dull and greyblue. It looks lifeless. And... he looks more emotionless then Sasori. He even looks more emotionless then _Itachi_... and that is something.

He sighs, a small light, sigh and rolls over, leaving some space. I sit down, and I pull him closer, until I have his head in my lap. And he jsut lays there, not moving at all, except that he is breathing. I pat him lightly at his head, and at the same time I'm plying with a lock of his thick, blonde hair. I feel how he starts to move, and I lift my arms from him, showing it's okay if he don't want me so close. Instead, he puts his arms around me.

He hugs me.

It's a good start. I put my arms around him, loosly.We just sit like that for minutes, how many I'm not sure of. He moves again, now lifting himself up from my lap, so he can look at me.

"Konan, un..." he whispers, stuggling even with just saying my name.

"Yes Dei, what is it?" I ask him, making sure that I speak softly to him. He don't need harsh words now. If he ever have needed that...

"N-nothing, un..." His voice is now higher than a whisper, but it's still lower thet normal speaking tone.

"You can ask me anything Dei. Except where babies come from." I tell him a small smile on my lips once again. He looks at me, blinking a couple of times, and then he swallows.

"Why? Un... why did they,_ he_, do this? Can you tell me that Konan, un?" he asks me, with something in his voice I can't rally recognize. This is not how he should be...

"I have some reasons known. First of all Deidara, you are very important for the organisation. Second, we are a family Deidara. We would miss you..." here Deidara interrupted me.

"So what? You can always find a new bomber. And who are these 'we' you are talking about Konan, un? Tell me who tehy are." He asks me, suddenly slightly furios. If I didn't know better I would almost think that he was PMS-ing with these mood-swings of his. But I guess boys also have mood-swings. Well, Itachi didn't have them... but he doesn't count.

"Deidara, you are special, nobody could replace you. And who these 'we' are? We, the organisation. We your family. Me, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi-kun, Kakuzu, Zetsu, _Pein-sama_, even _Itachi_! Even_ Sasori_!We are your family Deidara!" I tell him, my voice a little to high for me trying to be comforting.

"Better watch out for Itachi then, un..." he says. That's it. I'm here being nice, comforting him, playing pschologist, and he's all... bratty. That's all that can describe him when he said so.

"Deidara! How dare you say that? I care about you. We all do." I tell him. He looks away, a small blush crossing his cheeks. I can't stand it, I just need to comfort him again! Why did I be so harsh? He just looks so vulnerable, and fragile... I pull him closer again, and I hug him. First he's tense, but he starts to relax as the time passes. Soon he puts his arms around me again.

"Deidara..." I mumble into his hair. "I know you hate this, but..." I paused, and breathed in. "Try to accept it. I know it's hard... But just don't do anything drastic, 'kay?" He nods at this, and mumbled a 'un' as reply. I let go of him, and we return to sit like before, his head in my lap, and my arms loosly around him.

"It's just that... he'll win now." He mumbles into my cloak.

"Huh? Who'll win?" I question, looking down at him.

"_He_." Deidara says with empaphasis. Now I understand who means. _Sasori_. And their eternal argument that about art, an agruement that always ends with a bang. "Now I'm just a puppet. One of _his_ puppets. That stupid puppeteer. I'm just a puppet, and _he_ can take control, making me fight in _his_ way. Not mine,un..."

"Deidara, Sasori always been able to use chakra-strings and control you." I tell him. Maybe it's not what he would want to hear, but it's the truth. He changes his head so he looks up at me. Is that fear in his eye? Is he really so scared for that to happen? Maybe I just misread his feeling, he don't sound afraid, not at the least.

"Not like this, I was human then... now am I a puppet. And _he_ is the puppeteer... that made me like this, un." He mumbles, and actually looses his grip of me. And I realize that Sasori probably will use Deidara as a puppet if he has a need for it... at it will probably be a need for it at times.

I lift him from my lap, and lay him down on the pillows. He snuggles closer to them, closing his eyes. He yawns, and streak som strands of his hair behind his ear. I can feel that he's about to falling to sleep, so I pull the blankets up around him, and he relaxes more. Soon his breath slows down some more, giving him a peaceful look. At times like this he looks as the teenage boy he is suppoused to, and not like the murder he actually is. I take one more glance on him, and I think his sleping. I walk to the door, and I open it queitly, so I wont disturb him.

I feel so bad for that poor kid. He's always had poor mental health, and if he weren't born with having it, he has atleast had it for very many years. I mean, he blew up half of his village just to see 'the fleeting beauty' in the moment it all exploded, blended with thick smoke, blood and the screaming of the helpless people in Iwagakure. But now do I believe his mental health is even poorer. He's been close to loose it a couple of times before all of this happened, but if we're not careful now, this might be it. And who knows what he might do if he'll loose it all? And I'm not so sure we want to know it...

_**--- Chapter 1. End ---**_

_Authors Note_: So, what do you think? Not toooo much of OOC-ness is it? Okay, maybe that whole Konan and Deidara-part is OOC. And Deidara would probably not be afraid... but he would hate it. Really much. Please, leave me a reveiw... and CC is always welomed. If it's about my spelling and grammar, there is not so much I can do, I'm only 14 and I'm swedish. I know I shouldn't blame it on that, but I do. :P And I'm aloud to make jokes about PMS-ing girls, I'm one myself. At times. And Dei's and Saso's eternal arguement always end with a bang. But they do not bang eachother. (Atleast not yet.. xD) Just wanted to make that clear.


	2. Ch 2: Miniatures Will Never Get You Far

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_Authors Note:_ This is my first serious fanfic. Every else I've written have had crack, or at least lot of humor in it. This don't. It have jokes, and fun moments, but it's not so fun over all. But my propose with this fanfic isn't to give other people joy, happiness or anything like that. I don't know what my propose with this fanfic is, but it might be to try something different. For me as an author that is.

_Warnings:_ It's an AU-fic. The characters might be OOC, hopefully not to much, but what do I know. Future yaoi. Mentions of shojo ai.

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I own Naruto! And Kisame eats shark fin soup every day, Tobi is a sunflower and Hidan quits his math teacher job, just because he likes social studies much more, so he starts teaching that instead. Kakuzu marries his Ferris wheel and Konan gets a pink wig. Of course I don't own Naruto! I would love to, but I don't. And I do have some competition about owning it if Kishimoto ever let the fan base get the show. And I don't own the characters I'm using for this. I might own Konan's personality, and I might have thought up some of the plot, at least I hope so. I don't even own my computer. I do also not own I my brain, somebody stole it two weeks ago... it's true.

_**---Chapter 2. Miniature's Will Never Get You Far---**_

Deidara POV

I wake up, and Konan has left the room. I yawn, and sit I up in the bed. I rest my back against the wall behind me.

I think of what she said... 'don't do anything drastic'. Why would I? Okay, that is a stupid question...

I yawn again, it seems like my body thinks that I should sleep some more... after being in coma for some time, and I've just slept for a while. But it maybe is energy taking to be in coma... I'll ask Konan about that later.

This is kind of boring... just sitting here, nothing to do. I don't have any clay, so I can't do anything like that... but do my hand even work anymore? I mean, I'm a puppet. Okay, I'm a half-puppet not a puppet, it's just the same shit. But yet it's different...

I lift my hands, with the palms up. The mouths on my hands grins to me, and sticks out their tongues. I smile, even if they can't see me, it's good to know that they are alright and that they work as they should. Or, I think that they work as they should.. but I don't know that until I have some clay.

To be honest, I'm reviled that they still work. Even if people always had, and always will call me a freak because of them, I would never change it. I would never want to have just normal hands, I might have when I was young, but... if I did have normal hands, I wouldn't be able do create art.

_Art..._

I'm starting to get quite philosophic when I'm like this... Ha, and here I thought that puppets didn't feel. But art... it's never going to change. Because art is a bang.

It is a _blast_.

And that is never going to change, no matter what will happen. I feel how I smile, and my palm mouths smile together with me. He's going to see.. I'm going to show him, even if I'm a puppet, art is a bang. And it's always going to be like that...

Sasori POV

I sit in my workshop. I don't have anything to do, so why not... make a puppet. A small wooden puppet. I sure have time to do one, and I need something to do. I take a small block of wood and one of my many chisels, and I start to carve the form of the puppet. As time passes, I get less and less concentrated... something, or rather someone, is on my mind.

The brat.

That annoying blond brat seem to irritate me even when he's not around. I just can't get rid of the feeling I get when I think of how he looked earlier today.

When he realized what he is.

When he stuttered to state the obvious thing, that I've made him a puppet.

When he said it's all my fault.

When he looked like his whole world collapsed, when he looked like he was on the verge to crying.

All of that gives me some kind of feeling... and I don't know why. Even if I'm not supposed to feel, he still makes me...

But _why_?

Why does _he_ for any reason make me feel? And what is this feeling he is giving me..? The feeling I have now, the feeling I get when I think of how he looked, how he acted, how he sounded... and it's not such a pleasant feeling. I lay away the little wooden body I made, together with the chisels and the sandpapers I used for that.

_He. _

_He_.. he makes me feel. He does the impossible, he can make a puppet feel. What is so special with him? What is it with him that makes me feel? Is it the way his blond hair falls, or how his stormy blue eye has some kind of mischievous gleam? Is it how he just.. oh, I don't know anymore. He is just so perfect, so beauti- wait, not again. Don't say that I just thought that again... the brat and the word beautiful. What in the whole world makes me think that..? But I actually don't want to know what it is now when I think of it...

I sigh, and I start to massage my forehead. I didn't know that I could get a headache... but that is also related to the brat, Deidara. Ever since we were partnered, he has proved that things that have been the same for years, actually can change. (a/n What Sasori mean by that is that Itachi needs to hurry to the bathroom, otherwise Deidara will be in there for hours, and Itachi without all of his stuff... you should see the bags under his eyes.)

There is another good thing with being a puppet. You do not age, at least not physically. (a/n whoosh, more plus-points for being a puppet.) I haven't changed in my appearance, at least not so much, since I were 14. And that is many years ago.

I take up the small puppet body again, and I pick out a pair of eyes made of glass for it. The eyes are blue, as many doll-eyes are. I take one of the small wigs I have for these small puppets. I lay the wig on my desk, and I take a brush, that I use for paint the "skin" on it with. I paint the puppet milky white, although it is a male body. I paint it's small lips pink. While the paint dries, I take some clothes made for this kind of miniature puppets out, and I choose something randomly. Some moments later, I take the puppet up. The paint has dried, and it looks fine... actually, it looks better then fine.

It looks good.

I take the small eyes, and I place them in their places. I dress it with the blue pants and a fishnet shirt. I take the small wig and place it on the head. I place it on my desk once again, and I look at it.

_No... it looks like..._

I hit the puppet in it's side so it falls of my desk, and crashes onto the floor in our room. I hear how it creak, but I just need to get away. I take my cloak on, and just leave the base. I really need to be alone and think...

---

Left on the floor in Sasori and Deidara's room, the miniature puppet lays there... on the floor, on it's small stomach with the right arm under the body. The wooden legs and the left arm is spread in different, weird angles, and it's faked neck broken.

The left eye has fallen out from it's eye-socket when the puppet hit the floor, and the eye still rolling over it. A part of the hair from the wig falls down and covers the left eye-socket almost completely.

The small, inhuman puppet stares with it's remaining blue eye, up at the desk it fell from...

**_---Chapter 2. End---_**

_Authors Note:_ Sorry for my inserts in the story when Sasori was telling you about... stuff. But I just had to have them. -.-; And I'm sorry for the lack of update, and that this chapter is short. But I have had writers block ever since I wrote last chapter, and I'm just really tired now. I didn't really know how do all of this, so I improvised at some parts. And as you just read, I have like no idea whatever of how you make a puppet... If you didn't get the last part, tell me... and for you my readers, the last part, it where just in a general POV... if that were unclear.

Now do I not have so much more to say... but please review. They give me motivation, and motivation heals writers block. I think... CC is always welcome:D (and anyone that can guess the color on the wig the small puppet Sasori made has?)


	3. Ch 3: Being A Puppet Probably Isn't

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_Authors Note:_ I think you have got what I said in my previous Authors Notes, so I'm not going to repeat it.

I'm really sorry being so late with this, I haven't forgot you guys, I promise! Just that I do have a life outside of fanfiction, and the like. My priorities are; 1. School, 2. Family, 3. Friends, 4. More school and other stuff, 5. Drawing and Fanfiction. I really need to make my grades better, they're not horrible, but I just got G in math and G+ in the biology test. (you might not understand swedish grades, but G is the lowest passing grade. IG is fail, and then you can have VG and MVG as passing grades, where MVG is the best.) Sorry for ranting, but I hope you all understand. And, on top of that, I don't only have a cold, I do also have sleeping problems and a MASSIVE writers block.

_Warnings:_ It's an AU-fic. The characters might be OOC, hopefully not to much, but what do I know. Future yaoi. Mentions of shojo ai. Maybe my weird sense of humor should be added to this list.

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I own Naruto as much as Zetsu is half pig, Kakuzu is Santa and Deidara is female. Of course I don't own Naruto, neither do I own the characters I'm using for this. I might own Konan's personality, and I might have thought up some of the plot, at least I hope so. I don't even own my computer. I do also not own I my brain, somebody stole it three weeks ago... it's true.

_**---Chapter 3 Being A Puppet Probably Isn't Good For Your Mental Health---**_

Sasori POV

_Okey, let's think now Sasori.__.. Why did you make a puppet?_

_Because __I tried to get my thoughts away from him._

_Did you succeed?_

_Hell no.__.. Why am I speaking to myself?_

_You're getting quite intelligent answers._

_Not really... but if your now so intelligent, what should I do?_

_Sasori,__ remember that you're talking to yourself..._

"Being a puppet probably isn't good for you mental health." Somebody behind me says.

"What?" I say, spinning around slowly, not trying to give away that I where surprised. What kind of ninja is supposed to be caught from behind? Maybe the brat would be that, but I mean... I am Akasuna no Sasori. Behind me this girl stands. And no, it's not Konan...

"I said, being a puppet probably isn't good for your mental health." She says again, looking up at me with big, green brown eyes.

"I heard the first time you said it. Who are you? Do you even know who I am?"

"I am Naoko. You are Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet-master from Suna." she answers me calmly. "And if you did hear it the first time, why did you ask what I said?"

_And I think that Deidara is a brat?__ He's not if you compare to this girl._

I look down at her, seeing that she's slightly shorter than me, and our gazes meets. Her green brown and my own red brown. Neither of us break the eye-contact. We stand there for some time, looking at each other.

"You do know that I might turn you into a puppet, don't you?" I ask her, my brows slightly furrowed.

"I know you wont." She answers me with a bored expression on her pale face.

"And why do you think I wouldn't?" I ask her, while I'm almost glaring at her. She looks away from my gaze, and focuses on something to her right.

"Because..." she says to me, a small smirk on her thin lips.

"Because what?" I ask her, hiding the irritation in my voice behind my usual monotone.

"Because... I know stuff." She says, and her smirk grows wider. She looks up at me again.

Even if I don't want it, I feel that she has got my interest. What can this young, bratty girl know that I don't? She sits down on the ground, cross her legs and rest her back against a tree. She closes her eyes, and let out a small yawn. I just stand here, looking at her.

"Aren't you going to sit down Sasori-san?" she asks me, without opening her eyes. Within two minutes, she's gone from bratty to well mannered. I don't know why, but I sit down. She opens one of her eyes, and glances at me.

"So Sasori-san... are you curious of what I know that you don't?" she asks me after she closed her eye again.

"What? Why should I be curious?" I ask her, without think of what I'm saying. When she chuckles I understand that this is exactly what she wanted me to answer.

"Because... this is very interesting." Without waiting for me to reply, she continues, "It's about your friend."

"Sorry, -was it Naoko?- yeah, sorry Naoko, but if you haven't understood, I do not have friends." I answer her. She moves closer to me, so she's come close to my ear.

"Oh, you don't? But what about... Deidara?" she whispers, and you can feel the smirk in her voice.

"What the hell do you mean with that?!" I turn around to her furiously, only to see that's she's not there.

"_D-Danna..."_

"_Sa-Sasori-no-danna, pl- please..!"_

I look around, where is this voice coming from? I get up from the ground, brush of the dust from my cloak and look around again.

"_Danna__, it's all your fault..."_

I clench my fists. Those are the brats words.

"_Ha ha,__ is something wrong danna?" _

"_Y-you should know... what you mean to me.."_

"_But you don't care... after all, you made me this way."_

I'm not sure how much more I can take this mocking voice... I swallow hard, although my mouth is as dry as the deserts around Sunagakure. I close my eyes again, it maybe is easier to handle this if I don't see anything.

"_D-danna..."_

"_Un."_

My eyes fly open, and I hit the thing closest to me. Wood splinters fly all around me, this is driving me crazy! My breath is hard, I'm almost panting, and I bury my head in my hands. What the hell is going on? Why is someone speaking like the brat?!

Is this just some joke? Am I'm just being pranked?

No, not even here in the forest I'm able to think... the thought of him follows me everywhere!

I just can't let go of him, of his looks! He's addicting, I'm addicted... he's like a poison. Yes, a poison.. He is a poison. He's got me trapped by his alluring sweetness, but that's when it all starts. He's tearing me apart from the inside. And I'm not supposed to feel! Not to feel at all... and it's probably going to take an eternity to get rid of these feelings. Ha, seems like that girl is right.

Being a puppet is probably not good for your mental health...

---Chapter 3. Puppets, Girls and Forests End---

Authors Note: I'm apologizing again for being so late... and for this short, pretty crappy chapter.

Naoko is a OC, invented at the moment. Random girl, random eye-color, random attitude. And I don't know if there is any forest nearby, but I don't really care if it is o not. Yes, it's more fun if it's like in the manga, but I haven't come so far in either the manga or the anime, so I'm not completely sure about this.

Yeah, once again, sorry to you all.


	4. Ch 4: Feathers

**The Puppets of Akatsuki **

_Authors Note:_ Please, don't hate me for the last chapter. I'm still quite tired, but I'll do my best and write this chapter now.

_Warnings:_ It's an AU-fic. The characters might be OOC, hopefully not to much, but what do I know. Future yaoi. Mentions of shojo ai. The authors weird sense of humor.

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Naruto. I would still love to, and if I did a lot of things would be very different. I don't own any of these characters, I probably own Konan's personality and hopefully I have thought up the plot, at least part of it.

_**---Chapter 4.**__** Feathers---**_

Sasori POV

I'm going back to the lair now... it can't be much worse there then here, can it?

While I'm walking, I see something that catches my interest. Between some trees, there's a pond, with Red-crowned Cranes _(1.)_ standing by the side. The sun rays fall through the big trees branches and leaves, giving it a beautiful and unusual light. This would be a perfect painting, with the rare Red-crowned Cranes and the pond, together with the trees surrounding them. Although it wouldn't last forever, it would still be very beautiful... it would almost be art.

"Hi Sasori-san." A too well known voice says, I don't really have to turn around to be sure that it's that girl. I turn around anyway, and there she stands, smiling sweetly at me.

"What the hell do you want now?" I glare at her.

"You should be nicer to me." her answer isn't even worth replying. Why should I be _nice _to her? I start to walk home to the lair again.

"Did ya' have fun in the forest?" she continues. I spin around, my eyes wide open.

"Was that your doing?" I ask her, my voice cracking slightly at the end. She just smirks at me, and turns around, facing the pond with all the Red-crowned cranes between the trees I saw before."I asked, was that your doing Naoko?"

She turns her head around so she looks at me again. She looks at me with her green brown eyes, a smirk taking place on her lips. She starts to run, and I stand shocked for two seconds. I shake my head a little, and I follow her quickly.

She has now almost reached the pond. She looks back over her shoulder, her black hair flying after her. When she comes closer, she run toward the cranes. The cranes seem to get quite shocked by the small girl that approaches them, and they lift off. I stay here, not wanting to be hit by one of those _things. (2.)_

Although there are birds and millions of feathers in my way, I can see how she continue running toward the pond. But when she reaches the pond, she doesn't stop. She just gives me a quick glance over the shoulder and she steps out on the water.

Damn these birds, and all of their feathers, they're in my way!

When she reaches what seems to be the middle of the pond, I don't see anything more, all of the cranes and their feathers makes some kind of barrier, and they're blurring my vision. The wind increases, and it blows millions of feathers against me, forcing me to hold my arms up. I don't want to have feathers in my eyes when I come back to the lair, do I?

When the wind has calmed down, the cranes are all soaring in the sky above me. But I can't see Naoko anywhere... where did that girl go? It's not just plausible for her to disappear like feathers is it..?

But now I really need to get back to the lair, and clean up before someone finds that small... misadventure. It would be quite unfortunate if someone found it...

Konan POV

I'm walking in the corridors, in no exact direction. But I don't really know what I'm supposed to do, I'm having some free time for once... we all have had some extra time these last days, no, these weeks. I maybe could walk and visit Deidara, but I don't know if he's awake right now and I just can't walk in there and wake him up because I'm bored. Or, it probably doesn't matter if I do wake him, he seems to have that attitude now.

So I decide to walk to the resting room Deidara is in. I knock on the door, and I open it seconds later, not really waiting on a reply from him. When I walk inside... he's not there. Where can he be?

Suddenly I hear explosions coming from the backyard. _(3.)_ I walk out from the resting room, and I hurry down the corridors. When I finally reach the door that leads to the backyard, it's this giant explosion.

Smoke, dust and rock rubbles covers the backyard. And in the middle of it all Deidara stands, back turned against me, but I can almost feel that he has a big grin on his face.

"Deidara... what are you doing?" I ask, the sight in front of me is quite... overwhelming to say the least. Deidara spins around to face me, and I was right, he is having a big grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you Konan." He says, the grin not fading.

"Yeah, it's me. But what are you doing?" I answer him, crossing my arms in front of me. I feel how my foot start to tap slightly, just like I'm reproving a kid.

"Art! What else?" he says, smiling widely at me. He is still wearing the sleeping cloth he's been dressed in since Sasori made him half puppet, his blond hair is not up in it's usual high ponytail, so it's falling like a cascade of... gold on his shoulders. I can't think of some better way to describe it. His blue eye isn't as dull anymore, and it's got a small mischievous gleam again. But for some reason it don't feel so good...

Deidara POV

Konan just looks at me kinda disapproving after I answered her. She should have been here only 20 seconds earlier, and she would have seen something... beautiful.

She would have seen art.

Real, beautiful art.

But she was too late. I take more clay to my right hand, and my mouth on it starts to mold it directly. They do work as they did before. Otherwise they would probably thrown me out from Akatsuki, I mean, I'm not good on like anything else. I can't cook, I hate cleaning and I like to make art. And according to the others, that means I like to destroy things. But they don't understand.

I mean... it's art.

Something they will never learn how to really appreciate. Konan likes art, but she's more into origami and that kind of stuff... and danna do also like art, but his art is boring.

How the hell is art meant to be everlasting? Art is a goddamn BANG.

I feel how my right palm-mouth has finished a bird... I like birds. They are beautiful, and they are free. They are free to fly where they want, and they'll do it. Birds are... special. They are as beautiful as art. I lift up my new bird, and it flatters it wings temptable. I turn around to face Konan again, the clay bird still in my hands.

"Konan do you know this?" I ask her, and lock my eye with hers.

"What?" She asks me shortly, I can see that she's a little annoyed by this. She probably thinks about dragging me inside, forcing me to rest.

"If you cage a free bird, it's still going to keep on trying to fly, it's going to try to escape. Even if you pinion it, it will still try to break free from it's cage." My grin is since long gone, and it's replaced by a small smile. I look up at the sky. The clay bird in my hand lifts off, it flys up into the air, into the beautiful blue sky. I look back at Konan.

"Birds are art. But as always, art is a bang." I see how my clay bird is joined by some real ones up in the sky. They fly together, they kinda seem happy. I feel how a smirk plays on my lips, I form a hand seal, and I shout;

"KATSU!"

Feathers, clay and smoke falls down from the sky...

"Konan, that was a beautiful example of art." I tell her before I walk to wards the door.

_**---Chapter 4**__**. Feathers End---**_

_Authors Note_ This was the fourth chapter of my story. Hope you liked it, although this isn't so long. I'm probably never going to be able to write such a long chapter as the first, even if it's not _that_ long. I'm quite happy with this chapter, to say it. The chapter isn't that short. I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, it's not perfect -what is perfect?- and it might be some parts that just are weird. Yeah, and what happened to Naoko? Use your creativity people!

_(1.) _Red-crowned Cranes are a rare, large cranes, often called Japanese Cranes or Munchian Cranes aswell. In Japan these cranes are known as _tancho_, and in whole East Asia Red-crowned Cranes are known as symbols of luck and fidelity. If you want to know more about these cranes, go somewhere else, I'm not telling you more. (:

_(2.)_ Yes, Sasori refers to the birds as _things_. Don't ask me why, but I can clearly see him doing that. It might as well be an insult against Deidara's art, because Deidara likes them, and often creates birds. (Although he explode them afterward.)

_(3_Yes, Akatsuki do have a backyard, deal with it

Until the next time, Love to you all! (especially you ppl that review.)


	5. Ch 5: Mental Moodswings

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_  
Authors Note: _Sorry, for late update, but it been Christmas. And then when I was home yesterday, when I wrote it, internet didn't work. But anyway, here is the new chapter, so read it, enjoy it and.. review maybe? (:

_Warning__s_: It's an AU-fic. The characters might be quite OOC, hopefully not too much, but what do I know. Future yaoi. Mentions of shojo ai are going to show up, sooner or later (probably later). And the authors slightly weird sense of humor. I think this is what I need to warn you all for.

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Naruto, or any characters. -sighs- And I even told Santa that I wanted it all for christmas!

------

_**---Chapter 5.**__** Mental Moodswings---**_

Konan POV

I can't beleive it. I can't beleive _him_. I.. I just can't. All over the place it's rockrumbles, clay, feathers and blood. The blood of the innocent birds. The beautiful birds Deidara told me about. I don't understand him, not at all. If somethings beautiful, why destroy it?

And I can't help to feel bad for the poor things, their lives all ended so fast. They might only been some birds.. but still. They where alive, they were free, and they probably were happy. I'm quite positive to that they where happy, and if they really were happy.. they're not like the blond artist that killed them. He's just… oh, you can't describe him. He's just completely insane at moments, as he just showed me.

I walk back inside, I can't stand outside anymore. My thoughts rush when I see the destruction, the blood, and it all just tears me apart. Yes, I'm a shinobi, a kunoichi, but I find killing for nothing a waste of lives. When I'm walking to the living room, I see how a certain redhead walk in from the front door, and he seems to be in a hurry as he almost runs toward his and Deidara's room.

Deidara POV

I walk to my and danna's room, 'cause I don't wanna be in the hospital wing anymore. I knock on the door lightly, as a gesture that someone's coming in, if danna is up to something creepy or so. When I've waited a while, I open the door ever so slightly and peek inside.

_Nobody's there._

Upon seeing this, I open the door more, and I walk inside. I close the door behind me, and I walk toward my wardrobe since I don't want to wear this hospital-cloth anymore. I take a fishnet shirt, and a pair of loose, dark-blue pants out aswell. I take of the cloth I'm wearing now, so I'm only wearing my boxers.

I study my body. As I saw before, I have ball-joints instead of elbows. I look down at my legs, and I see I have ball-joints instead of knees as well. Where the wood meets my flesh and skin, it looks quite good, it isn't that big diffirence. If you just give it a quick glance, it looks normal. But it's not, it's actually completely diffirent. It's not near normal at all…

I sigh as I reach down and take the pants, and I pull them on. I take the fishnet shirt, and I pull it over my head, and it makes my hair all electric. I really need a hairtie, but I can't see any… wait, there! On danna's deask, I can see couple of hairties. Don't ask me why he has them, it's not like he uses them or something… Next to the hairties, it's a couple of bottles with paint, and there's some chisels and… some other stuff.

I walk over to the desk, or that was my plan. Instead I fall down on the floor, 'cause I stumbled over something small and round… like a very small ball. I sit up and look over from where I heard a _'clink'_-sound- I see a small, blue doll eye that danna must have dropped. I pick it up, or he'll just think I dropped it.

When I pick the eye up, I drop it almost imideality and it rolls toward danna's desk, and it stops there. I crawl over to get it, and I see one of his dolls, sorry, puppets on the floor. It lies in some weird pose, and it seems to look up at the desk. I cant see it's face, but the puppet seems weird… it just creep me out. I dicide to pick it up, or he'll just think I made it fall as well.

When I have the small puppet in my hands I freeze. I turn the puppet around so I can see it's face, and I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming.

_It looks like me…_

The puppet looks like me! Hair, eye, skin, clothes… everything. _Why_, did he make a puppet that looks like me? I suddenly hear how the door opens and I spin around just to see danna stand there.

_Fuck…_ this was really bad timing. He just stands there, and I just sit here with the puppet in my hands.

"I see you found the puppet." He says after a while. For some reason his ignorant tone makes me angry.

"Why the hell did you make this?! Isn't it enough with that you've already made me one? You don't have to make mini-me's as well, do you?!" I shout at him, letting my anger out.

Sasori POV

"You _brat_." I say, not bothering to hide my irritation anymore. "Do you think that everything is about you? Well I'll tell you something, it's not."

He stands up, glaring angerly at me, his blue eye filled with mixed emotions. I stare back at him, irritated. He continues glaring at me, and suddenly… he throws the puppet! It heading right to my face, but I catch it just seconds before it would have hit me.

"Brat, you see… that puppet means as much as you do to me." Here I pause a little to look him in his eye. I hold up the little puppet before me, and I hold one of it's small arms out. "It's like your art, just a piece of shit. It means nothing. And I said that you and the puppet is on the same level… so you do also mean.. can you guess? If you guessed that you mean nothing, you're right. You mean _nothing, nothing at all_." At this point I pull the arm of it's body, letting it fall to the floor. He just looks at me. I hold the puppet out from my body, on an arms-lenghts distance. And I drop it. It feels like the whole world is in slow motion. He gasps slightly, and it hits the floor. It lies there… and I smirk. I raise my foot over it and I say; "See? _Nothing_.", as I crush it with my foot.

He swallows, and I see him bite his lip again. Then, suddenly he starts to smirk... he starts to _laugh_. I look at him, feeling confused, but I'm not showing it.

"Beautiful art you made danna." He smirks to me. "For once your art was actually interesting."

My eyes are colder then usual, and my face is stern. I look at him and I just say; "Out. Get the hell out from here you fucking brat."

"What?! It's my room too!" He shouts to me, his smirk is gone.

"Do I seem to care? No, I don't give a shit about that. So _GO_." I say, and he huffles. I take the opportunity, and I create chakra strings. I quickly take control of him, and I make him almost fly out of our room. When he reaches the door, he grabs the doorpost, fighting against my chakra strings.

"Danna! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouts to me, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"I told you to go out from our room. You didn't, so now I'm making you." I say, giving him a last push and releasing him from the chakra-strings.

Deidara POV

_BHAM!_

Danna quickly shuts the door close, he on the inside, me on the other, so I'm standing in the corridoor now.

"Danna! Open the goddamn door! Open it NOW!" I shout as I'm hitting on the door furiously. Oh, I _HATE_ him so much.

"Got locked out Deidara-chan?" Someone smirks behind me.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Hidan." I say, very shortly and irritated.

"Ouch, grouchy you are. Something bad happened or are you just PMS-ing?" He asks me, pulling my hair slightly.

"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN!" I shout at him, hitting his hand away from my hair.

"Deidara, are you trying to make me deaf or what? You really are PMS-ing aren't you?" He says to me, never loosing that goddamn smile of his.

"If you really want to know Dr. Hidan, I died, I was made half puppet and now I can't even be in my own room. And I'm not PMS-ing, can everybody stop asking that?" I tell him.

"Dr. Hidan?" He say to himself. "Where the hell did that come from Deidara-chan?"

"Shut up or there will be one less Jashinist in the world." I tell him, not really thinking of what I'm saying.

"Deidara-chan, I'm immortal you idiot." He says to me, not smiling anymore, he's looking at me with some weird look in his violet eyes.

"Don't have time with you now, so shut up." I say to him, and I face the door again."Danna…" I call out sweetly, making a pause before I continue. "Open the goddamn door now are you sweet… or I'll explode all the clay I have inside!"

Still not getting any answer from him, I'm getting angrier again. Hidan just stands there and looks at me, like it's something funny I'm up to, like I'm somekind of... freakshow.

"Danna, open that godamn door now your useless piece of wood!" I shout to him through the door, knocking furiously on it again.

"Whose useless, and aren't you forgetting something?" He says to me throgh the door.

"What are you talking about, and open the door!" I shout back to him. This is getting on my nerves.

"Brat, you're partly made of wood as well." He tells me calmly, and although I can't see it, I'm almost sure that he 's smirking.

"Hey! But… meh… argh!! I hate you Sasori no danna!!" I shout to the door, still hitting on it.

"Oh, I see that originality isn't your strong side brat. Come with something new." Is his only reply. I seriously want to hit something now. I stand here, outside the door. What am I suppoused to do now? I just… hate him. I sit down, my back against the wall. Hidan sits down next to me, and after some time he suddenly say; "Go take a cold shower."

"A cold shower?!" I shout at him, I do not have time with him and his bad jokes.

"Yes, it's no warmwater left." He tells me, and he takes out a marker from his pocket.

"Oh my god… it sounded so wrong." I mumble to myself.

"What the hell sounded wrong?" He asks me, as he stands up, still resting against the wall.

"When you said, 'Go take a cold shower'." I say shortly. Now I feel so tired again…

"What's so wrong with that?" He asks me, his brows furrowed as if he's thinking really hard… like what I said was that hard to figyre out.

"Now you're the idiot! When do teenage boys usually take cold showers?!" I tell him, a little louder then I meant to.

"Hahaha! Dei-chan, I didn't know you're a little so-so on Sasori…" he laughs to me, and I feel how my cheeks start to burn. As if I would like danna! And especially in that way..

"I'm _not_! I-I-I…I'll go shower or something now!" I stutter, and I stand up quickly.

"If you're not feeling that way Deidara-chan, then why are you blushing?" He shouts after me as I walk down the corridor quickly.

Fuck him and his perverted mind! Why do everyone have something against me? Why? I'm just here, locked out and alone, and then he is so meeean! I hate them all, except for Konan she's nice… I hate danna, and Itachi and Hidan and.. Hey, I feel like taking a shower! And then I'll eat cookies and drink milk… yummy! Let's do that!

"Hidan! I'm going to take a shower, please be a nice boy and make cookies to me!" I shout to him as I walk toward the bathroom.

----

As the puppetmaster walks out from the room he occupied only a minute or two after the brat and the jashinst both are gone, he sees that someone has written something on the door. He bends closer to see what it says, and then he walks down to the kitchen.

On the door it was neatly written 'The Goddamn Door'.

_**---Chapter 5. Mental Moodswings End---**_

------

_Authors Note_: Hi everybody! If you're reading this you've hopefully read this chappie! So please be nice people and review:)  
(I'm starting to sound really happy-happy-joy-joy now XD)


	6. Ch 6: Shower Confusion

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_Authors Note:_ Hope I ain't very late with this chappie, I've been a little depressed and moody lately and I'm having school work to do. (Most important right now is an assignment about Greek mythology.) And this chapter is of the type that you just rewrite and rewrite and rewrite, over and over again. And it has been rewritten maaaany times. But here it is at last... Hope you can enjoy anyway.

_Warnings:_ I think you have got them by now... if you don't, well, then I'll say them again; maybe some OOC, future yaoi, the mentions (and possibly some small amount) of shojo ai that will show up later, we have some cussing, weird humor and all that stuff.

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own a series called Naruto, and I probably never will. (But if I met Kishimoto, maybe he would love me so much that he wrote in his will that I would get Naruto when he died... and then the next day he for some reason just happen to die and I get Naruto. Although that ain't such a plausible scenario you should never say never.)

_**---Chapter 6**__**. Shower Confusion---**_

  
Hidan POV

Deidara really has gone nuts now, hasn't he? Wanting cookies... and he wants _me _to bake them. Seriously, he's fucking crazy. I'm a monk, not a baker.

If he wants to go frolicing through a fucking flower field soon it wouldn't surprise me. Nothing that has with him to do is going to surprise me anymore.

But I guess I have to make cookies to him... has he eaten anything since he woke up? I mean, his quite skinny... _(1.)_

"Hidan." I spin around upon hearing somebody calling my name. It's Sasori.

"Oh, hi Sasori." I answer him, grinning.

"Where is the brat?" He asks me. I am actually caught a bit off guard of this question. Never thought he would ask where Deidara is.

"Deidara-chan?" I ask him, not stopping to grin. This is going to be fun.

"If that's what you call him, then yes, Deidara-chan." He sighs quite impatiently. He never has almost any patience, and I think he doesn't have any left off the little he has now. But I can't help but to annoy him. Never going to miss a situation to do that. Except that Kakuzu is funnier. He gets angrier. That bitch.

"Holy Jashin, you said his name! And with a suffix as 'chan' also... the apocalypse must be near!" Sasori's eye twitches when I'm say this, but I'm pretend not to notice. This is way to fun.

"Just tell me where he is." Sasori says through gritted teeth. No way in hell I'll just tell you where he is.

"Oh, I don't know... he can be anywhere..." I say, showing in which directions Deidara could be in. My most stupid direction where he could be, was to point at Sasori himself, as if would be hiding Deidara inside his cloak.

"Tell me. Or I'll tell Kakuzu you wrote with a waterproof marker on our door." He says, his face extremely calm.

"I have never ever written something on a door! And if I had, it would be 'worship Jashin'. Stupid pagans." I say to him, voice innocent at first, then just provoking.

"You never sound innocent. Stop with that act and just tell me where he is." He snaps.

"He's in the shower."

"In the shower?" He asks me, as if he doesn't believe me.

"Yes. Do I have to spell it out? S-h-o-w-e-r, shower. Don't tell me you never showered! Oh my Jashin, Sasori hasn't showered... that would me you're dirty! Go take a shower now, hurry, hurry!" I tell him as I quickly move away, toward the kitchen. He just walks away as if the last thing I said didn't even exist.

Damn him.

Told you that Kuzu is funnier. Anyway, now I'll just have to make cookies... I think Deidara will explode me otherwise. That would be sooo like him.

  
Deidara POV

I close the bathroom door behind me, and start to undress. When my clothes lies on the floor in a pile, I walk into the shower and I turn on the water. As the hot water hits my skin, my thoughts start to wander.

I think of how different it all feels.

Or, how different it doesn't feel. I almost can't feel the water on my skin at all. Although I only am half-puppet, my nerve-centre seems to have been reduced a bit. And then I don't only mean in the parts that's made of wood. I mean my hands, my stomach, my feet... but when you replace part of the arms with wood, it might be hard to keep it all perfectly. The more I think of it, the more wondrous it gets to me that I have any tactility left at all in my hands and feet, and that my chakra network still is as it should be. I can't help but respect Danna's art, although it's wrong.

I shampoo my hair, and short after that I wash it out. I slide down onto the floor in the shower, I'm feeling quite weak, like my legs wont bear me if I stand up any longer. I rest my back against the wall, and I'm feeling surprisingly relaxed.

Just sitting here in the shower for some minutes, I suddenly hear how the door opens. I stand up, and move to closer toward the shower drapes. I push the shower drapes away slightly and I stick my head out to see who it is.

It is_ Sasori-danna._

"Ehm, Sasori-no-Danna.. what are you doing here?" I question, I just had to break the awkward silence. I still remember what he said to me earlier, and for some reason his words hurt me. He doesn't answer me, he just looks at me with his maroon eyes. A faint blush starts to form on my cheeks. This is not good, not at all.

_Bham._

One second I was standing just behind the shower drapes, looking at Danna, the next I'm pressed against the wall, Danna pinning my hands over my head with that stomach cord of his.

Even worse then before. I feel how my blush deepen and I'm looking down on the floor next to me. Looking into Danna's eyes would just be to awkward.

Danna smirks and moves closer to me, but yet he isn't leaning against me. That's the only good thing so far. But it doesn't prevent me from feeling his hot breath against my face now, mixing with the water steam.

"D-danna?" I ask him, now looking into his red brown, lazy orbs. He leans a bit closer, and pushes away the bangs that covers my left eye.

Sasori POV

Now both of his stormy blue eyes searches for something, glancing quickly at me, filled with confusion. His beautiful pink lips are slightly parted, showing minimum of his white teeth, and he has a dark pink blush covering his pale cheeks.

I can't deny it anymore, he is the damn prettiest person I've ever seen.

He turns away his head away, focusing on the floor once again. Seeing this, I bring my hand to his cheek and turn his face up. Not wanting to look me in my eyes anymore? I start to chuckle. It's not an especially high chuckle, but it's enough for him to react and look into my eyes.

"Da-danna?" He questions again. Is that the only thing he can say now? I lean closer to him, pressing my body against his, our noses almost touching.

"Something the matter... Deida-" I start to whisper, his eyes blinking slowly and confused, yet having a hurt look in them.

"Deidara!"

Deidara POV

"Deidara? Are you in there? Hidan told me that you were taking a shower. Dei, answer me! Are. You. In. There?" I hear Konan shout through the door. I look at Danna, and he smirks. He puts a finger on my lips and hushes me.

"Just stay here, do not make a sound..." He whispers to me, letting go of my hands and pushes himself off me, leaving me against the wall as I slide down the wall, sitting on the floor once again.

This can never go well...

Konan POV

Deidara usually answers who-ever that asks if he's in there... why not now? I try to open the bathroom-door, and to my surprise it's unlocked. I open it slowly and I walk inside.

"Deidara?" I say questionably.

"Konan-san." Sasori's monotone answers me.

_Shit._

It's not Deidara, it's _Sasori_.

"Excuse me Konan, but what do you want?" He asks me, sticking his head out through the shower drapes.

"Eh... I thought Deidara was in here..." I answer him, and my cheeks redden a little. Water drops are falling from the ends of his muffled red hair, his bangs falling slightly into his eyes.

"Oh, the brat. But as you see, it's just me in here."

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry for disturbing you Sasori."

He just looks at me with those lazy maroon eyes of his that glints with grey shades at times.

"Er, I think I'll just go now..." I start to walk back wards out from the bathroom when my feet bump into something on the floor. I look down at it... and I see Deidara's clothes.

Wait, _Deidara's clothes_..?!

"Excuse me Sasori, but why is Deidara's clothes lying on the floor here?"

"The brat must have forgot them here after he showered." He states simply with a small frown on his face.

I just stand here, looking at him, trying to find hints of that he's lying or something like that... He just stands there calmly looking back.

"I'll give the brat his clothes when I go back to our room." He tells me, eyes lazy as usual and a face as emotional as a dead cow. _(2.)_

"Do you know where he is?" I ask him.

"Who?" He asks giving a faked face with innocence, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Deidara. You know, the blond boy you're working with." I answer him. I would rather walk up to him and hit him in his head... but he's in the shower, and that would be awkward.

"Why didn't you just say the brat? Much easier to remember." He answers me, yawning ever so slightly.

"Ha ha. _Very_ funny Sasori. If they ever need an entertainer on a birthday party we can always send you." I tell him sarcastically. He actually _almost _glares at me for that comment.

"Sorry Konan, but could you so nicely get out from here? I want to go back to my room, and if you are standing there you will be in my way. If you haven't noticed it, we're in a bathroom and I am standing in the shower."

"I think I'll just go now..." I mumble, and hurry out. Man, that was one of the most weird and awkward dialogs I've ever had since... no, this was the most weird and awkward dialog I've ever had.

Deidara POV

After Konan left, Danna turns around and looks at me.

He just looks.

Then he smirks, and walk out of the shower, the water still on.

I hear how he opens the door, and how it closes. I just sit here, the water drops falling down. I slowly stand up, and I turn of the water. I walk out, take a towel, put it around my waist and I take on more, to my hair.

Wait... I showered. In _hot_ water. Hidan said it was only _cold _water left. That's confusing...

Lightly my thoughts drifts away from thinking of that, and I walk up to the sink, looking at my face in the mirror.

I see someone, but it's not me I see. I've never been that pale, or that thin either. But the more I look at the person in the mirror... I realize it's me. I touch my lower lip with my index finger, the mirror reflection does the same. I slowly shake my head and I walk away from the mirror. I bend down to take my clothes but...

_Danna took them._

Sasori POV

"JASHIN DAMN YOU DANNA!!" I hear him shout as he realizes I really took his clothes, as I said to Konan I would. Hidan sticks his head out from the kitchen, raises an eyebrow when he sees me carrying the brats clothes. He mumbles; "And they say that Kakuzu and I fight like an married couple."

I can't help but to smirk.

_**---Chapter 6. Shower Confusion End---**_

_Authors Note: _I don't feel to good about this chappie. But at least I stuck a short Hidan POV in it... that must mean something, doesn't it? -.-;

But do you guys think I should continue my story? I think I've seen like two fanfic's where Dei becomes a puppet –both fic's are older then mine although I've never read them, and I'm starting to feel un-original as hell. (Yes, I'm lacking any kind of backbone in this moment.)

_(1.)_Yes, Deidara is quite skinny in my story, at least right now. He died, was made half-puppet and hasn't eaten anything for some weeks. Okay, he got nutrients and vitamins and that stuff, but that's not so much. I think that would make you skinny. And pale.

_(2._Hopefully dead cows ain't that emotional looking. If they are, sorry. (Let's say the cow we're comparing him to died of age, not by anything painful.)


	7. Ch 7

**The Puppets of Akatsuki**

_Authors Note:_ I have not dropped this fic, that would be very mean and I'm not a mean person.. so often. And as usual, sorry for being late with this chappie. No, I'm not going to rant about how sorry I am, and the reasons why I am sorry, but my life have been stressful lately. Hope you all will understand.

_Warnings:_ You know them. If not, go back to last chapter and read them again.

_Disclaimer:_ You think I own Naruto, or any of the characters? If you do, then you are terribly wrong. I still don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. I think you could say that I own every twisted characterization on the otherwise really lovable characters the lovely Mr. Masashi Kishimoto owns.

_**--- Chapter **__**7. ---**_

Deidara POV

I hurry through the corridors, wearing nothing but a towel. Yeah, Danna even took my boxers. And I wasn't especially smart of me to shout that to him from the bathroom. I think he heard me, and that would mean that maybe rest of the members here at the base did. And that would mean complete awkwardness for me, since Danna would just stand there and pretend like nothing ever happened.

And I just don't understand him! One minute he is all 'you're worthless and mean nothing', next he's acts all 'Deidara, why are blushing? Is something bothering you?' when he's so... close to me.

If it's physically possible, my brain must have turned into clay. No, not clay, it's turned into MUD. Completely un-artistic MUD. Isn't it funny, mud? I think it sounds funny. I wonder why it does... maybe it's the sound of it?

It's all his fault, it truly is. If he just hadn't been there... why the hell does he first have to break me down, turn me into the thing I am now just because I died, to then crush me and my beliefs, and then just play with me.

_No...__ It can not be like this. I am his puppet, his to toy with, his to do anything he would ever feel like doing._

_I truly am nothing._

_Ha, and I didn't even realize that until now, I really am an idiot, ain't I?_

I kneel down, down on the floor in one of the endless, maze-like corridors in the headquarters, and I laugh.

Itachi POV

I'm on my way to the kitchen when I hear a laugh bouncing off the walls, coming from one of the side corridors which leads to some of the bathrooms. Hearing laughs is the norm around here, even if some are just imaginations.

But this laugh isn't like the others.

The imagined laughs I hear are laughs from the past, from the times I had with my brother. The real laughs that are often heard around here are either the plain through psycho-laughs Hidan has when he sacrifices something, or the ones that Deidara had before the time of his change.

But this one is different. It's a maniacs, a psychotics laugh. At the same time it's heartbreaking. Funny said of one of the men that are claimed to don't have a heart isn't it?

If the whole thing had been normal, I couldn't have cared less of who it is or what it is about. But now... this laugh is like a sirens voice.

_It makes you follow it, blindly._

As I walk into the side way, the laugh stops and the one laughing looks up at me with wide, blue eyes and his lips ever so slightly parted. Deidara looks questionably at me.

"Itachi, un? Did you hear me yell at him?" he asks me slowly, the words falling off his lips in an... artistic way.

I look at him with an indifferent emotion on my face, and I think. Did I hear him yell something at someone? It is a possibility, I heard someone yell something. I look down at him again, and his sitting on the floor wearing only a towel, at least whats visible to me.

I don't know all the circumstances of his death, but I think it would have been better- and more noiseless, if he was still dead. We could have found another member, one that was quieter and respected others more, one whom weren't so cocky in fights. But something with Deidara's personality makes him okay, even though it most of the time makes you want to kill him.

"Itachi.. did you hear it?"

I snap a little, being lost in thought before I simply answer: "No."

"No? Good, un.." he mumbles, still sitting down and now crossing his legs, looking down in the floor.

Usually I wouldn't be concerned about him, but this is starting to get weird. More so than things usually are around here.

"Itachi.. do you have a kunai?" he suddenly asks me, just about the time I'm starting to move away from the alleyway we're standing in. I look down at him again, and he looks at me with some sort of unreadable look on his face.

"Yes, why are you wondering?" I ask him, not caring to activate my Sharingan to see what he want the kunai for.

"May I borrow it, un?"

Not giving it a second thought I grab one of my kunais, and I throw it to him. He catches it with his right hand, his reactivity not so bad for not being able to do anything for weeks. I look at him, how his eyes starts to gleam when he looks at is, when he touches it with his fingers. The curious tongues in his palm stick out and touch the sharp blade, just to soon retreat into their –probably- hot caverns in the palms. That kind of throws me off, I don't understand how how you can have something as odd as that.. it's just extremely odd. I will not say it's freaky, just that it's odd.

"Deidara?"

Upon hearing his name he looks up at me, answering with a questioning 'un'. Inwardly I sigh, I don't feel like standing in this alleyway anymore, but I don't show anything on the outside.

"I'm out of here." I say at last, and I walk away, being there was none of my business even from the start. I can feel how he still looks at my back when I walk away.

Deidara POV

"Deidara, why aren't you in the fucking kitchen? Oh hell, this isn't good."

I move my head a little when I hear Hidan's voice, but I can't see clearly, it's all blurry, the closest I am to see anything is something that might be a pair of sandals standing in red, but I'm not sure. I close my eyes again as I hear footsteps coming closer in a rapid pace.

--

"Deidara, don't move. It would only open up your wounds, and if that will happen you will surely die." Konan tells me, soft and nice as usual, I don't understand how she can be like that all the time. I groan a little, and the stinging pain grows and fills my head, my arms, my throat and my stomach.

"Or become a real human puppet, not just a half one." I hear someone else mutter, and you can not mistake his voice.

"Sasori!" not Konan, but Hidan tells him with sharp voice. It glads me that even though I did this, they still help me, they still defend me.

I start to cough, the white I see in front of me is getting stained with red. My mouth feels horrible, just tasting blood and my insides... I don't even want to think about it. I feel how my insides turning, and I throw up. Blood and gall is all, my stomach is otherwise empty.

Konan's hand is stroking my hair, sweat starting to form on my forehead. I gasp for air, I just need to breath, but every time I do breath in, and out, it hurts so much.

"Deidara... swallowing a kunai probably wasn't so smart, don't you think so?"

_**--- Chapter 7. End---**_

_Authors Note:_ Done with this chapter finally. You can kill me with a spork if you want to for the lateness and so, I don't really care.

In the Itachi-POV, I made Itachi not walking around with his Sharingan activated all the time, since he doesn't need it, even though he doesn't really trust the other members. Reason for him not having his Sharingan activated always are also because it wouldn't always match the story, and because he knows he will go blind sooner or later, and he prefers later. At least in my fanfic. And I know, Itachi POV sucked, I don't really know how to portray him since he's so distant. I have much easier to relate to other characters, even those I don't know especially much about.

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter, and please leave a review.


End file.
